undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 32
This is Issue 32 of Fear The Living, titled Back. This is the second issue of Arc #5. Issue 32 The arrows lead me into a house, the house that Daniel said belonged to his brother David. I turn off my motorcycle and enter the house. I look around for any signs that anyone has been here. I see a note on the fridge. I grab it and it reads “Mom and Dad weren’t okay, they were bitten and I had to leave the hospital when all hell broke loose, Daniel I hope you find this”, I put it in my book bag and see a couch that looks recently used. I grab a pencil and a note that were near the fridge and write “Ken, Daniel’s friend” and stick it on the fridge. “Where is my daddy” The little girl asks. “He’s uh dead” I say. “What, what happened” The little girl says and starts to cry, she puts her face in her hands and starts to sob, I can see the tears falling “Who are you” she asks looking up for a second. “My Names uh Ken, your father asked me for supplies, medicine, and uh biters got him” I say quickly making up a lie. The little girl keeps on crying, I just stand there feeling like shit, I killed a man who was just trying to save his little girl, and now the little girl is crying her eyes out, there is no way I can make this right, I really fucked up. “Then what was that loud noise” She asks. “It was a gunshot, I put him down” I say. She starts coughing uncontrollably, I run up to her and feel her head, burning “Are you okay” I ask her. “No, my chest has been hurting a lot and it’s hard to breathe” She says, still crying. I think back and all of the diseases associated with those symptoms “I think you may have bronchitis, and being in a shack like this won’t help, I need to get you out of here” I say. “But what about my dad” She says. “We’ll have a funeral for where my group is, it’s a nice place, we have a kids around your age, come on, I promise it’ll be okay” I say. “Okay, but how will we get there” She asks. “Walking, I don’t have any vehicle with me” I say. “How can I trust you, how do I know that you didn’t just shoot my father” She asks. “I promise you I didn’t, now let’s start going, we can’t let the biters get us” I say. I help her up and we start walking towards the door. She lets go of me and runs towards her father’s corpse. She starts crying again and puts her head on her fathers chest. “Daddy” She says. “Come on, you don’t want to look” I say. She reaches into her dads pocket and takes out a necklace with her picture inside of it, she puts it on and walks up to me “Okay, let’s go” she says, still crying. We continue walking and finally reach D.L.’s warehouse. I had to carry the girl about halfway through the trip. She said her name is Sofia Gonzales. A guard, James, walks up to the gate and opens it. We enter it and Allison walks up to me. She hugs me. “I got worried, you were out there longer than usual, who’s the little girl” She asks. “Well her name is Sofia, I’ll explain it to you later” I say. I take sofia to the medic and tell him her symptoms “I think she may have bronchitis” I say. “So do I, I’ll keep her here for a while, and when she gets better she can go outside and play with them” He says. “Thanks George, I’ll visit you while you’re here okay, it’ll get better Sofia I promise” I say. I walk outside and look around, I think things are starting to get better. I walk up to Logan who is playing with the other kids. “Ken, finally you’re here, want to join” He says. “No thanks, are you doing good” I ask. “Yeah, who was that little girl you came in with” Logan asks, looking a little jealous. “Don’t worry, she won’t take your place little man, she’s manlier” I say. “No she’s not” Logan says. “nah she’s just a little girl who was out there in the woods, her dad died, She’s sick so don’t get to near to her, you could get sick” I say. “Okay I promise I won’t” Logan says. “Good, now go back to playing with your little buddies” I say. I walk up to D.L. who’s talking to a couple of guards, he sees me and dispatches them. “Any luck with supplies” He asks. “I got a couple, but not that much” I say. I hand over my book bag and D.L. looks through it, He looks at me and is about to say something when guard falls off a tower with a bullet shot in his head. Another guard yells “BANDITS” and is shot in the head. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues